


A Twist of His Fate

by TheWickedSerpent0222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedSerpent0222/pseuds/TheWickedSerpent0222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when four unexpected people are brought back from the dead, ten years later?<br/>Is it real or has Harry finally lost his mind after dealing with the torture at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle? A twisted tale of how four people never died, but were hidden, far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of His Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) FanFiction.  
> Sirius = Doesn't go to Prison, Peter was caught and convicted.  
> Lily and James = Didn't actually "die" (it'll be explained)  
> Lilac and Jake = Are two OC's (Lilac is mine, Jake is a friends) that are best friends of the Potters and are Harry's godparents. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you know.  
> The plot, Jake and Lilac Redmond are owned and made be me and a friend and have the right to be used.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when four unexpected people are brought back from the dead, ten years later?  
> Is it real or has Harry finally lost his mind after dealing with the torture at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle? A twisted tale of how four people never died, but were hidden, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) FanFiction.  
> Sirius = Doesn't go to Prison, Peter was caught and convicted.  
> Lily and James = Didn't actually "die" (it'll be explained)  
> Lilac and Jake = Are two OC's (Lilac is mine, Jake is a friends) that are best friends of the Potters and are Harry's godparents.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you know.  
> The plot, Jake and Lilac Redmond are owned and made be me and a friend and have the right to be used.

He woke up, woke up to the pounding on the door of the small room under the stairs by his aunt Petunia’s bony fingers.

“Up! The breakfast can’t cook itself!” Her shrill voice rang through the small room and echoed until it hit his ears. The young boy with the black mop of hair and emerald green eyes slowly rose from the tiny bed in the corner and made his way around to quickly get dressed. He quickly pulled on the oversized jumper that his oaf of a cousin passed down to him, and the socks that were given to him as a Christmas present the previous year before opening the door to make his way to the kitchen to cook the bacon and most likely scorch himself with it. Harry, Harry James Potter was that young boys name and today was the day his life would change forever.

It started out as any day, really, be forced awake at the crack of dawn by Petunia screeching for him to cook breakfast as she doted on the boy who would take six Harry’s to make, then clean the dishes, then do the laundry; but, then the letters begun coming. He remembered them, the crème coloured paper, the red wax seal on the back with an H on it, and his name. He knew it said his name, and it listed the cupboard as well, but he never seen one in person until the night of his birthday. Uncle Vernon, Petunia’s husband burned them, burned them all, and then they began coming in piles, hundreds and hundreds of letters. They left; they left the house and didn’t look back until they arrived at the hut. The hut that changed it all, as he lay on the cold hard ground and counted as the minutes till his birthday ticked by, he let his mind drift to his parents, and the godparents whom also died that night. If he closed his eyes and listened closely, he could almost hear his godmother and mother tell him they loved him. He shook his head, sighed and blew the dust cake that he had made away as the door to the hut shook, and then cracked into small fragments, falling to the ground all around him. He heard his cousin Dudley screech and yell for his parents. Harry looked up into a woman’s eyes. _His_ eyes, he blinked, looked to the stairs to see his aunt and uncle quickly descending them to find out what the commotion was then back to the strange woman. The woman who had his eyes pointed a stick at his aunt and proceeded to yell. Petunia didn’t have time to react before the woman went on a rampage.

“You, how could you?! Ten years! Ten years you’ve put him through torture!” The woman screeched as Petunia blinked quickly before saying a simple word.

“How?” Petunia shook slightly with fear. “How are you _alive_? The letter… The letter said you were murdered, Lily!” The woman who he learned was Lily, laughed. Wait. His mother’s name was Lily. He quickly looked towards the woman and tilted his head slightly, then looked back to his aunt.

“Dead? What do you mean _dead_? I’m perfectly well and alive!” Lily’s voice raised an octave higher at that last word. That is when Harry decided he needed to step in.

“Ex-excuse me… My... My parents died in a car crash when I was a year old, or so I was told.” He quickly turned to Petunia at that. Lily chanced a glance at Harry, her eyes quickly softening, almost to a motherly look. She shook her head and quickly turned to Petunia.

“Has he received his Hogwarts letter?” Petunia shook her head at Lily’s question, which made the redheads eyes blaze with anger and to have Harry wondering what Hogwarts was. “He’s eleven today, Petunia!”

“He’s a freak! Just like you! We figured we could just… beat it out of him. It clearly didn’t work.” She had a pure look of disgust on her face which made Harry ache, he knew his aunt and uncle didn’t care for him, but to call him a freak, it hurt.

“You’ll never change, Tuney. We’ll be taking our leave then. James and the others are waiting for us.” Lily looked to Harry and extended a hand to him. Where were they going? He didn’t know who she was to be going anywhere with her, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this woman and felt it was safest to follow her than face the wrath of his family. The young boy had slowly stood up, while the young woman smiled at him then got a look of pride on her face and pulled something out of a bag. “I baked a cake for you. It’s your eleventh birthday after all!” She warmly smiled at him and sat it on the small table by the couch as she waited for Harry to gather all of his stuff. Petunia and her husband stood, shaking with fear. They chanced a glance at their son and both of their eyes widened with fear. He was eating the cake, at that same moment Lily looked towards the cake and huffed. “Disgusting!” Her voice boomed and Harry watched as she raised the stick and seen a small pigs tail form on Dudley’s rump. The lump of a boy squealed and ran towards his mother, and at that moment the gun Vernon had been holding went off. Lily got a look of fear on her face for a split second before she raised the stick towards the gun and made it bend and twist till it was basically a pretzel.  The dark haired boy looked towards Lily and smiled gratefully before nodding to signify he was ready. The red head nodded, took his hand and led him outside without looking back at the hut.

“We’ll be apparating. Do you know what that is?” Lily looked towards the boy who looked so much like James that it pained her for a split second.

“N-no.” Harry shakily answered her to which Lily sighed and explained it.

And with a crack, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fairly quick at getting updates up.  
> This is my first time using AoOW so we'll see how this goes.  
> Chapter length will vary. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
